Only for you
by Nana40
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill, one shot. Sherlock had always been cruel to Molly on Valentine's day, mocking her about her lack of partner and humiliating her. When they start dating, he notices that Molly has a great hatred and fear of that day and It's entirely his fault. So he tries to compensate her.


**Tumblr prompt fill. Anonymous said: Sherlock had always been cruel to Molly on Valentine's day, mocking her about her lack of partner and humiliating her. When they start dating, he notices that Molly has a great hatred and fear of that day and It's entirely his fault. So he tries to compensate her.**

* * *

"John! John! Joooohn!," Sherlock shouted his name.

"I'm not deaf Sherlock." John said as he came out of his room and went to attend to his impatient friend at 3am in the night.

He fixed Sherlock with the best glare he could muster, considering he could barely open his eyes with sleep still lacing them. "What do you want? No, more importantly, how did you get inside my house?"

"Picked locks. Where is Mary?" he said nonchalantly as he took a sit and made himself at home.

"Sleeping. Like normal people do, like I was doing. Maybe you should try that too," John said as he sat on his couch, knew his friend is not going to leave himself at peace until Sherlock told John whatever he was here for and it better not be a pack of milk.

Christ! He thought he could finally sleep at night with Molly occupying Sherlock's time now, but it seemed he was dreaming.

"Molly hates Valentine day."

John blinked. What's that got to do with anything? Its common knowledge Molly hates Valentine day, god knew how many times John had heard Molly rant about what a useless and stupid day it was, a means to make nothing but money for the industries.

"And?" John prompted Sherlock to provide further information to his problem.

It could not be that Sherlock wants to celebrate it, could it? Sherlock is more of an unlikely person to celebrate it than Molly- who for some unknown reasons seemed to have a deep hatred for this day.

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I suspect, it's because of me."

"What did you do, Sherlock?" John asked, his voice hard.

Of course. If course, it was this bloody git's doing. John should have known.

Sherlock looked infinitely distressed, which made John realize maybe Sherlock regretted whatever he had done or said to Molly before."I- I have been cruel to her John, inadvertently humiliating her for her lack of partner and her hopes for some fairytale sort perfect romance, but it was never my intention to hurt her though, my words just came out that way, like I think less of her for believing in love or that her not having a boyfriend was a bad thing. I never realized how much my remarks might have hurt her back then, until now that I see her scorn upon that blasted day and now-"

"You want to make it right," John finished for him, finally understanding his friend's dilemma.

God knew, Sherlock did not deserve Molly and John for the life of him could never figure out why Molly still loved Sherlock- especially hearing Sherlock's confession of his cruelty and of course everyone remembered the blasted Christmas- but Sherlock Holmes was becoming a better man because of Molly Hooper and John Watson would help his friend achieve that.

Especially considering Sherlock came to him for help on something where it was John's area of expertise and not Sherlock's.

XXXXX

Molly Hooper came at 221B to the wonderful smell of delicious food- is that Italian? It smells like that.

She was so knackered and tired today, it's kind of amazing really, how many people decided to drop dead because they just couldn't be bothered to live one more Valentine's day without a partner.

She had went back to her flat after having such a tiring day, planned on spending the rest of the day sleeping but she had gotten a text from Sherlock instructing her, then pleading when she didn't answer his texts to come to Baker Street, stating that it was urgent she came and though Sherlock's urgency hugely differed from normal people's urgency she was unable to ignore him and came here anyway. She didn't expect 221B to be all cleaned up, the experiments remove from the kitchen and of all the people in the world, Sherlock to be preparing something in that kitchen.

"Um, Sherlock?" She called his name, unsure what was going on as she saw him laying dinner out in the kitchen table- the table which usually contended experiments devoid of it.

"Ah, Molly, You are finally here.'' He flashed a huge grin, glad that she came.

"What's going on Sherlock? You said it was urgent but you are making…dinner- is this some sort of experiment?" She asked.

"What? No, why would my making dinner equivalent experiments?'' He asked her, surprised as he manoeuvred Molly towards the kitchen table.

He turned his puppy dog eyes on her."Can't I just be trying to do something nice for my significant others who takes care of me and puts up with me all the time?"

Oh, so he made dinner for her, in a show of affection and here she was suspecting the poor man. She felt her heart melt and gave him a fond smile.

She took a bite of the wonderful Italian cuisine laid out in front of her and looked up to see Sherlock looking at her expectantly, his own dinner untouched.

She raised her eyebrows at him and he did the same, his eyes flickered between her and the food.

_Oh_

"It's delicious,'' She complimented him and it truly was.

He relaxed, looking smug and satisfied with himself as he turned his attention back to the food.

The rest of the dinner passed in conversation about interesting autopsies, science, experiments and Molly complaining to him about her shitty day to which Sherlock listened to sympathetically.

Really, he has come a long way, the Sherlock from before would have just told her how her day was instead of her ranting to him.

XXXX

"Would you like to dance?" Sherlock asked her suddenly after finishing dinner.

Molly blinked. "I don't know how to,'' She answered him.

"That's fine, I will teach you," he coaxed her with a gentle smile.

He went and turned on the music- which seemed to be Sherlock's violin playing.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and the other in his large hands. "Did you compose this?"

He looked embarrassed; a blush crept up his neck. "Yes, it was- I composed this while-uh- thinking of you."

She grinned up at him as she let him lead her into a slow, romantic dance. He was being overtly nice and sentimental, open and honest today. Something was the matter, but what?

XXXX

Her suspicion were confirmed when he not only produced DVD of the first season of Glee out of nowhere and insisted on watching it with her.

Don't get her wrong, she was really happy that Sherlock was being so kind and gentle today, to the point of watching Glee with her, but he just was not acting like himself and that was bothering her.

Sherlock Holmes was not supposed to be all nice and affectionate boyfriend, he just was not like that.

She was about to enquire him on what he was trying to do when he turned his blue eyes to her and said, "Molly, you have been rubbing your neck all day, it must be sore from all the autopsies you had to perform today,'' he mused and patted the place between his legs '' Why don't you come here and I will give you a message?"

She gingerly scooted closer to him and made herself comfortable between in the place between his legs as she turned her eyes towards the screen before her, feeling shy for no reason other than Sherlock's unexpected display of affection.

She felt his large hand on her neck, trailed from there to her shoulder and up again, gently kneading her muscles and she almost felt herself be overcame by sleep.

"Sherlock, what was today about?" She asked him, her voice soft.

He sighed behind her, his breathe tingled her neck. "I knew, you would ask. For saying sorry, to try and compensate for destroying Valentine's Day for you forever with my petty remarks."

She made to look at him in surprise but he started massaging her neck again, making her face forward instead in the process.

"What are you talking about? What made you think that?"

He kept on applying his hand in gentle circular motion on her neck, applying the right pressure. "You seemed to hate Valentine's Day a lot and I couldn't help but think it must be because of me. I remember saying a lot of hurtful things to you on this day, though I never truly meant to hurt you," his voice dripping with guilt.

Molly smiled, finally understanding everything and turned her head towards him. "You silly man, I don't hate Valentine 's Day not at all and especially not because of you. My words must have come out that way, but I don't hate this day, I just find it useless, since to me the weird notion of doing something good for your lover only on one day and forgetting about them for the rest of the year-and that's how the tradition makes it seem- is just infuriating."

He was the one surprised now and relieved. "Really? So it's not because of me?"

"No," she told him firmly," What do you think? I did not know what you meant when you said those so called cruel words of your? We are kind of similar in that way Sherlock, we say one thing but it comes out completely the opposite of it and I knew that, so I never really took them to heart and just rolled my eyes at them-if you had bothered to remember."

She smiled at his obviously relieved look, finally free of his guilty consciousness. "Also, not everything is about you, Sherlock Holmes, "she told him with a cheeky grin.

He grinned, right back at her. "You are right, not everything is about me and I was a fool to think my stupid remarks might have made you hate something. You are not like that. You are someone who shines so brightly, no matter how much darkness surrounds you and purify that darkness, instead of letting it consume you."

"When did you become so poetic?" She asked him as she turned her body fully in his lap and kissed him on the mouth, which he reciprocated just as enthusiastically.

"Because of you, only for you," he answered between heated kisses.

Whatever be his reason for doing such nice things for her, taking in to account just what she needed after such a long and tiring day, Sherlock Holmes certainly deserved a reward and he was going to get it.

They both made their way towards the bedroom, kissing and giggling, Glee completely forgotten.


End file.
